Connie Beauchamp
Constance "Connie" Beauchamp MBBS, FRCS, FETCS, is the current Clinical Lead at Holby City Emergency Department. She arrived at the ED as Deputy Clinical Lead in March 2014 and assumed the role of Clinical Lead after Zoe Hanna stepped down in June 2014. Upon her arrival in the ED, she was disliked by many of the staff, especailly the nursing staff. This was due to the fact she gave many of the undesirable jobs to the nurses to do, which caused tension to arise between Connie and Rita Freeman, who was promoted to Clinical Nurse Manager. Time at Holby City Hospital (2004-2010) Connie Beauchamp arrived at Holby City Hospital on 1 June 2004, and remained at the ED until she left, departing on 28 December 2010. Connie's role in Holby City Hospital was that of consultant cardiothoracic surgeon on Holby City Hospital's Darwin Ward. Time in Holby City Emergency Department (2014-) Connie Started at the ED on 29 March 2014. Connie has had to fight to get where she is today. Her grass-roots are Peckham, South London where her mother was a nurse and father a teacher. Her talent pushed her to the reputable position that she held at Holby, something that she's not willing to let go, especially now she's moved to the ED. Relationships Because of her authority and managerial approach to running the ED, she is disliked by many of the staff, although gets along very well with a few such as Charlie Fairhead. Zoe Hanna Connie had a favourable relationship with Zoe in comparison to other staff, partially due to the fact that she was Clinical Lead upon Connie's arrival, not because she thought any higher of her. After Zoe disobeys instructions to stay in the ED in June 2014 and goes to the site of an accident, she resigns as Clinical Lead as she feels saving lives is more important than the responsibility. After Zoe announces this, Guy Self asks Connie if she would like to be Clinical Lead, to which she says she does. Shortly after, Connie becomes Clinical Lead. Zoe still maintains a favourable relationship with Connie, although wasn't happy about how some of the staff were being treated by her. Alfred Maxwell At the end of February 2015, Alfred Maxwell was admitted to the ED, a patient suffering from motor neurone disease. Clinical Lead Connie was Clinical Lead at Holby City from 2006-2010, When Connie first come to Casualty she was the Deputy Clinical Lead to help out Zoe, but soon took over where Zoe left off and tried to stop the ED from crumbling. Personal life Connie was married to Michael Beauchamp, but they are now divorced. After a breif relationship with Sam Strachan in 2006, she gave birth to their daughter, Grace, in 2007. Connie was aprehensive to let Sam have anything to do with the birth, but later becomes more accepting. Grace took Connie's married surname of Beauchamp from her previous marriage to Michael Beauchamp. Trivia *Connie used to be the Clinical Lead for Cardiothoracic Surgery at Holby City Hospital. *She began working at the ED in March 2014. *Connie joined Holby City Hospital as a surgeon on 1 June 2004. *Connie left Holby City Hospital on 28 December 2010. Behind the scenes Amanda Mealing portrays Connie in Casualty and previously portrayed her in Holby City from 2004 to 2010. She at first returned to a regular role in ''Casualty ''but as time passed, she became more prominent. Connie has been subject to many criticisms, mainly since she arrived in Causalty due to the fact she is unrepresentative of what the NHS is really like. Category:Casualty Current Characters Category:Clinical Lead Category:Female characters Category:Consultant Category:Doctors Category:Main characters